


constricting

by avoidfilledwithcelluloid



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, a inbox prompt fic that i turned into smut basically, it's this one, u ever wanna read abt L eating Light's pussy?, well hv i got the fic for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid
Summary: "Here was someone whose body was a familiar place to him--someone whom he could call home. And he held L’s hair in his hands, tight as a snake around a mouse, and pulled him down."(light breaks a cup and then L eats him out on the kitchen floor and that's so valid of them.)





	constricting

**Author's Note:**

> uh. yeah. well. i wanted to write some pornography and that's what i did. i hope u like it. if u do like it, maybe tell me in a comment. that'd b cool. sorry i said pussy in the tags.

L laid on the bed and closed his eyes. He imagined a snake and let it slither around his thoughts all heavy and dark. It constricted around them and sunk its fangs into their flesh. His hands played with the bottom of his shirt as he considered masturbating but a loud shatter pulled the snake out of his mind.

Lazily, he swung his legs over the bed’s edge and took to the hallway. Along the walls were paintings of landscapes. He ran a finger over them while he walked and tilted their frames. Some of them were ugly and some of them were a lukewarm sort of pretty. As he neared the kitchen, a barrage of curse words hit his ears at full force. He sauntered in through the open door to a small, alarming scene.

Light kneeled on the kitchen floor with a handful of broken glass cupped in his palms. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth open in a pained expression. L’s entrance caught his attention and he looked up from the mess, hair swept across his eyes.

“Is that blood?” L asked.

“Oh." Little rivets of red dripped from between Light’s fingers. “Yeah. I dropped a cup.”

Mixed in with the blood was tea--light brown and watery. It formed a puddle on the floor and crawled toward Light’s knees. He dropped all the cup shards and shook his hands as if doing so would heal them. To avoid the porcelain obstacle course, L took careful steps into the kitchen and crouched down so he could look Light in the eye.

“Which one?”

“Your rose cup. I know you liked that one.”

“I’m not married to it.” L took Light’s hand in his own and touched one of the cuts. Wincing, Light flexed his fingers and ground his teeth. When L squeezed his hand, a little more blood bubbled up. “You, on the other hand, I am married to.”

He rubbed a finger over the cut one more time and then got up. In the cabinet was their first aid kit and L rummaged through it for band-aids. Squatting back down, he took a cotton swab and wiped away the blood. Light watched him with unsteady eyes, foggy from something L couldn’t place his finger on. One hand holding Light’s palm still, he put a fabric band-aid over each cut and then moved onto to the next hand. The tea reached Light’s knees. It soaked into his jean legs and created dark stains.

L’s palm brushed the back of Light’s hand as he held it. After so long, the gesture became commonplace yet his heart still clutched at the sensation. Once he put the final band-aid on, he lifted Light’s hand to his mouth and kissed the center of his palm. A shiver vibrated beneath his lips. L smiled but didn’t speak. He pressed another kiss to Light’s wrist and moved upward until he hit the bend of his arm. Then he sat up and came in close.

“I’m sorry,” Light said.

“Light should save his apologies for bigger offenses.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Light’s mouth and spoke against his cheek. “You only have so many inside you.”

Light turned into L’s mouth and opened the kiss, hot breath sweeping over his teeth. His hands slid out of L’s grasp and up until he cupped his face. Pulled in tight, L hummed against the soft and tender mouth kissing his.

“I love you.” Light said. His voice was harsh with affection. L nodded, eyes closed and tongue swiping across Light’s bottom lip begging an invitation.

“Yes,” he answered and Light opened his mouth. He took what L gave him. He always did. With rough fingers, L’s hands dove down to grasp his hips and tilt him back until he fell to the floor. The scratch of Light’s band-aids against his stubble sparked something bright inside him.

He slid his lips downward, pulling Light’s bottom lip his teeth before releasing it to kiss his chin. Hands ran up and into L’s hair and gripped it to move him further down. At the edge of Light’s collar, he opened his mouth and bit the exposed skin. A gasp cut through the wet commotion of their clutching and Light pressed harder on L’s scalp.

“More,” he said. His voice curled around the word like a stiff fist and rammed it toward L again. “More.”

Sliding his open mouth on the thin fabric of Light’s shirt, L tugged its hem up and pushed his hand up onto Light’s stomach. With every movement his breathing grew heavy. His hand rose and fell with the noises Light made like he held the ocean beneath his palm. He pinned the shirt up and held it there a while.

Every angle stood out from the jut of Light’s ribs to the dip of his stomach. Heat rose to L’s face and he was taken off guard. Here was someone whose body was a familiar place to him--someone whom he could call home. And he held L’s hair in his hands, tight as a snake around a mouse, and pulled him down. L rested his forehead on Light’s chest as those hands turned tender.

“You’re being romantic,” Light said.

“How can Light tell?”

“Your eyes,” he said. “They’re clear when you’re feeling romantic. When you want to be seen.”

“And you see me?” L raised his head to meet Light’s eyes but found him looking toward the ceiling. A bitter smile cut into his mouth.

“I see you.” Light’s smile went slant as he petted L’s hair behind his ears. “I’ve always seen you exactly as you are.”

“What am I?” His words buried themselves into Light’s skin. Between speaking, he dragged himself down until he was at the button of Light‘s jeans. He tucked his fingers under the waistband but didn‘t move them. A single kiss to the side of his hip and L grinned up at Light.

There was a click as Light clenched his jaw and let go of L. He hiked himself up onto his elbows and shot him a dirty look.

“You’re not playing fair.”

“Give me your hands.” L held out his own and let Light rest his hands there. He moved to kiss them but stopped and raised them until they were in his hair again. The scratch of fingernails on his scalp sent a wonderful sickness through him.

“What am I, Light?”

“Mine.” Light’s voice was a thundercloud, a warning sign for lighting, and L struck him with a kiss above his waistband. He ran a finger over the ridge of his zipper and popped the jean’s button. Going further down, his lips brushed the plastic curve of Light’s dick. Mouthing along its pink surface, he took the tip between his lips and teased it. “You’re playing with me. Don’t do that.”

Rather than answer, L opened his mouth wider and hollowed his cheeks around Light’s dick. With the hand not wrapped around the dick’s shaft, he pulled Light’s jeans the rest of the way down until they bunched at his knees. Beside them, the shattered cup pieces lay still with sharp bloody tips. Restless sounds spilled out of Light and emptied L’s head of anything but him. He pushed him down further on his dick and a muffled shout left him as L cupped him, rubbing a finger over his clothed cunt.

“You look good like this,” Light’s face flushed the color of open wounds, hair parted so his bright eyes were visible. His mouth trembled but his words came out clear. “You look so good with my dick in your mouth.”

L guided his dick further in. He sucked it with loud, exaggerated motions while his hand grew warm on Light’s sex. Under his ministration, Light squirmed and tilted his head back, hair fanning out into a sweaty halo. Pulling off his dick with a pop, L put both hands on the insides of Light’s thighs and squeezed.

“I’d like to eat Light out,” he said. “Is that alright?”

In answer, Light pushed his head down. A sharp inhale came out as he hooked his fingers into Light’s briefs and tugged them down. Legs hooked over his shoulders and bent against his back, shoving him against Light’s cunt.

Hands sliding downward to part his labia, L pressed his tongue flat and licked upward. With the tip, he teased Light’s clit and traced a circle around it. He continued to lick into his cunt with Light’s hand in his hair going tighter to the point of pain. While above him Light let out harsh exhales, beneath his mouth he shook. Copious wet noise swallowed the kitchen space.

“Fuck.” Light squirmed as L pushed his fingers out, digging them into the soft flesh of his thighs. “That’s good. That’s good.”

“Light tastes good.” L lifted his head. His tongue darted out over his hard red mouth. “You’re quite responsive.”

“Don’t say that.” Light narrowed his eyes. “You’re teasing me. I can tell.”

“I would never.” L dipped his head back down, smiling though the V of Light’s legs. “You’re attractive when you’re loud. I like it.”

A bright flush stained to Light’s cheeks and another shout left him as L put his mouth back on him. His legs squeezed around L’s head, catching him in a tender trap. L flexed his fingers and wrapped his arms around Light’s thighs, lifting his lower body up. Skin prickled against his palms and under his tongue there was a tremble. Stressed moans warned him of the storm coming. The slick glide of his tongue over Light quickened and as more sharp sounds poured into the room, he pulled off.

“Are you going to come?”

Light nodded with heavy eyes.

“No,” L said. He leaned his cheek on Light’s leg and looked at him. Spread out before him was a terrible creature, a beast he let into his house. There was a god beneath him, a quaking and furious god, whose fingers bled from L’s broken cups. “Say it.”

“I’m going to come.” Viciousness threaded itself through Light’s voice. “Is that what you want to hear?”

“Who is going to make you come?” He grinned as Light hissed with teeth on display.

“You.” The answer tore out of Light and he was breathless. “You’re going to make me come.”

“Good." A visceral joy ripped through L that ripped him down the middle. With furious delight, he buried himself between Light’s legs, shut his eyes and devoured. The thighs over his shoulders shook and flashes of a scream fluttered past him as Light pulsed under his tongue.

“Fuck,” Light shouted, loud as an alarm bell, loud as a murder. “L. Fuck. I’m coming.”

He shuddered as L licked him through the last of his orgasm, the touch almost too much. Shoulders heaving, Light released his hands from L’s hair and held them to his chest. Sweat stuck his hair to his cheeks. With slow motions, L lowered Light’s legs and used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. It shone and he leaned over to ask for a kiss.

Light craned his neck up and gave a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips. Then he dropped back down, eyes shut and a smile growing. It curled on the edge of cruel and kind.

“Did Light enjoy that?”

“Mm.” Light stretched out and tucked his arms behind his head. “I’ve had better.”

“I don’t think you’re telling me the truth.” L laid himself down on top of Light, arm slung over his middle. “Light shouldn’t lie to me after I’ve made him come. That’s bad manners.”

“You’re being sensitive. Don’t be so serious. I’m not lying; I’m joking with you.”

“Light isn’t funny.” He spoke into the thin skin of Light’s neck and earned himself a shiver. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Get off me,” Light said. “I need to pee.”

With reluctance, L slipped aside and Light leveraged himself up with his left hand. As he stood, he pulled his briefs back on but stepped out of his jeans. In just his turtleneck and underwear, his body was a fluid line. He wandered toward the hallway and looked over his shoulder.

“You should get a broom for those broken pieces.” His gaze fell on L with heavy hands, dragging him to his feet. “It’s dangerous just to leave them there.”

“Light broke the cup. You should clean up your own mess.”

“Get the broom.” Light ignored his answering _tsk_ and waved his hand. “Clean that up. I’m going to pee and then I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

“Whatever Light says,” L drawled but went to the broom closet when Light left. With clumsy strokes, he swept the porcelain into the dustpan and tossed it into the trash. Out of a drawer he pulled a dish towel and mopped up the tea and blood, making a note to ask Watari to sanitize the tile later. The grout between the tiles had dark spots from Light’s blood. L rubbed his fingers over the spots and shut his eyes. He imagined a snake with rough skin disguised as smooth as it wove over the webbing of his fingers. It’s glassy eyes roved over his thoughts, still warm with arousal, and wrapped around his arm. Like a pet, he held it. Then he opened his eyes and there was nothing.

L got to his feet and left the kitchen. He turned down the hallway toward the bedroom, where orange light flowed out from the open door like an invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> did u enjoy this piece of wild self indulgent ~~~erotic fanfiction~~~? do you want to know the truth of trans masc light yagami? then u should check out my [tumblr.](http://translightyagami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
